Pedal vehicles such as tricycles, and other human-propelled vehicles such as scooters, are popular with children and infants as recreational or play articles.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate and/or mitigate one or more disadvantages in the prior art.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a vehicle having a novel lighting arrangement.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a vehicle having a novel lighting or illumination effect.